


A lesson for the learned

by Lizardbeth



Series: Asgardia [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: In the colony of Asgardia, Loki notices someone poking around who really should know better.





	A lesson for the learned

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, infinity war didn't happen in this 'verse. Too bad, not sad.
> 
> this is part of my Asgardia AU, where the Asgard refugee ship gets to Earth and they set up a colony where Odin died. I'll eventually tie them into a bigger continuity, but for now this is pretty early in the settlement.
> 
> And yes I'm still salty about Strange vs Loki in Ragnarok.

* * *

Loki had to dart aside as a hog raced down the road, chased by two shrieking kids. He lifted a hand, calling power intending to corral the animal, but lowered it again. They were having fun and what was the harm?

But in turning to follow the hog’s course, he saw a spectral form like a shadow against the gleam of the Casket’s power that surrounded the village. Had it not been his own power, he’d probably not have noticed, but the silhouette of the tall man in a long cloak was obvious and distinctive.

Loki turned away, as if he’d seen nothing, but his lips twisted in a private smile. _A visitor, how delightful._

He’d intended to go to his quarters in the ship, but there was too much surveillance and power-dampening there. Besides, a private tent would be so much more _welcoming_ to his guest.

Outside an unoccupied meeting tent, he made sure to look to either side, to appear quite shifty to the observer, before he lifted the flap enough to pass within.

Once inside, he closed his eyes to feel the web of seidr laid out beneath the colony. It had taken him two days to set and power it, but now it waited, imperceptible beneath the greater web of the weather tampering spell.

_Did you think I would have nothing ready for sorcerers? Or are you so certain astral projections cannot be ensnared? Allow me to demonstrate that you are wrong._

He moved to the table while he felt the breeze on his senses of _something_ approaching through the canvas of the tent. No more than a ghost, it barely touched the fine threads created by the Casket. But ‘barely’ was enough.

He poured a cup of water from the ewer on the table, sipped it once, before he turned. With a gesture of his other hand – casual in appearance but precise in intent – threads of seidr snapped shut.

What had been a transparent spirit form solidified into color and mass. Strange’s body jerked as it was pulled from wherever it had been, his pale eyes flared, but when he tried to move his hands to cast his magic, he was frozen in place. His powers were out of his reach as well, on the other side of the phantom cage that held him.

“Good evening, Doctor,” Loki greeted him with a dangerous politeness. “How good of you to join me.”

Strange opened his mouth, but nothing emerged.

“Oh, forgive me,” Loki said, with the most insincere smile he could muster. “The spell has some … side-effects. I’m afraid you won’t be able to speak until it wears off. It avoids any… unpleasantness.”

The one thing not held in the magical trap was the cloak itself, which rippled and billowed around Strange’s legs before it slid off his shoulders altogether.

Loki laughed softly. “Of course.” He beckoned with his left hand and the cloak flew right to it. “I’ll take that. I left it on Midgard some time ago. It was quite careless of me, leaving my mother’s gifts all over the Realms.” He stood still, as the cloak draped itself over his shoulders. Watching Strange stare in utter betrayed astonishment was the most fun Loki had in quite some time.

“Yes, this is mine,” Loki explained to him, petting the cloak as it snugged around him like an over-eager hound. “My mother made it for me, trying to ease the sting when Mjolnir let Thor fly. I lost it – oh, years ago on a visit to China.” The cloak wrapped him tightly and the corner lifted to try to smack him in the face. “Stop that. It wasn’t my fault. I had to leave in a hurry. The Emperor thought I was tutoring his offspring in more than academics. Which, I was, but trying to kill me over a bit of fun was rather extreme, don't you agree? In any case, I left the cloak behind, and I gather it ended up with the sorcerers because it was magical."

The cloak had been one of his mother’s attempts to get him to wear something besides green and black. It was irritating in hindsght to wonder if his parents would have been less worried about him, if he’d surrendered and just worn red. Or they'd just told them about Hela so he would know _why_ they disliked his chosen colors.

But that was the past, he reminded himself sharply. None of that mattered anymore. What mattered was that she’d made this cloak with her own hands and her own magic, and Loki was never giving it back, now that he had it again.

He let the amusement fall away from his face as he stalked near to look Strange in the eyes. “I am not your enemy. I intend no harm to Midgard. But if you persist in attacking and spying on me, then you are my enemy. I’d hate to have to leave the colony and go be a space pirate because I--” He stopped and reconsidered, “No, wait, what am I saying? Becoming a space pirate sounds like a lot more fun than being stuck in this town.” Then he grimaced, imaginging Thor’s reaction. “Except Thor would whine about it. Or worse, be all nobly sacrificing and ruin it. So, never mind.”

He pulled out an hourglass from his folds of spacetime and held it up. “When this is finished, the spell will break. It’s about… thirty minutes.” That was a not -completely-random period of time, and Strange knew it. “Use that time to ponder my offer: Leave me alone and I will leave you alone. You got lucky once; if you attack me again, I will take more than your cloak.”

He turned the hourglass over and set it on the table. Then, making his cloak billow dramatically, he stalked out, smirking.

Even if Strange managed to break the spell early, it didn’t matter – he’d be sent back where he came from. Hopefully he’d arrive a little wiser than he’d left, and know to stay away from New Asgard.

If not… well, Loki could teach another lesson. He had a thousand years' worth of lessons to teach the junior mage. Perhaps someday he’d come to Loki and ask for them.


End file.
